I feel lost without you
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Brennan works up the nerve to tell Booth how she feels about him.


Taking the Day Off

Booth woke a little earlier than he needed to and wasn't that surprised to see that Brennan was curled into him, he took a moment to enjoy the feeling and ran a hand down her back, Brennan stirred. "Hi."

"Morning Bones."

"Morning Booth. Booth it's Friday, I don't want Sam to go to daycare, but I don't want Angela to know about this. I'm not ready to have that conversation. "

"You don't have to; I told Cullen I'd be taking today off."

"Why, don't you trust me?"

"I do, but I don't. You left us. How do I know you're not going to leave Sammy here…alone?"

"Booth, I'd never leave Sam alone, I left because you were here."

"I know but part off me has doubts, besides I want to spend some time with Sammy and you."

Brennan reply was cut off by a cry. "I'll get him while you call Angela and make the coffee." Booth nodded.

Brennan got Sam ready for the day and fed him. After everyone had eaten Booth and Brennan played and spent time with Sammy until he went down for a nap. Booth sat down next to Brennan."Bones, how did you get past having the conversation with Angela?"

"I told her forcefully I didn't want to talk about it, she tried to get me to tell her but I clammed up."

Why did you send me an email letting me know you were at the double tree?"

"I guess I didn't want to close myself off completely this time. Why didn't you come get me?"

"Because I didn't want to force you into something you weren't ready for or didn't want to do. and I had an unhappy Sammy to deal with he cried the first night we were on our own and every night for the first week and a half after that he was up every 2 hours. Wednesday night was the first time he slept longer than two hours in months."

Brennan sat there, the realization that she'd hurt Sam was too much she got up and ran to their bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Booth waited ten minutes then he went after Brennan.

Booth knocked lightly "Bones?"

"Go away Booth."

Booth opened the door and leaned on the doorframe watching Brennan try to hide the tears and gain control. Booth crossed the room and pulled Brennan to him. "I didn't mean to hurt you or Sam."

"I know you didn't, but you did."

"I'm sorry, Booth."

"I know I'll be able to put it behind me, but it's going to take time."

"I know, I just wish I could do something,"

"You are everyday you spend with Sam and I working though problems and insecurities that you have with this new phase of your life, helps me trust you more. Once we get more into a routine we need to start talking things out, no more internalizing everything and running, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. I'm going to heat up some leftover spaghetti and when Sammy wakes up we can all head to the park for a bit, it's too nice of a day to be in the apartment all day."

"Okay, that sounds fun. Can you give me a minute to clean up? Then I'll come and have lunch."

"Sure." Booth gave Brennan a hug and went to the kitchen.

An hour and a half later the family was strolling in the park, Booth was pushing the stroller and Brennan had an arm around Booth's waist, they stayed at the park for most of the afternoon. On the way home Brennan turned to Booth,"Booth do you have Parker this weekend."

"Yes."

"Does he-?"

"He asked where you were, I said you went away for a while, Parker assumed you were on a dig, I didn't correct him."

Brennan nodded in acceptance. "Booth, do we have time to stop at the store? I'd like to make the meal I always do when I've been away for an extended period of time and we have Parker, I see no reason to tell him any different."

Booth nodded "Sure. We need diapers and stuff anyway."

The three finished shopping and made it home seconds before Rebecca dropped off Parker. Booth didn't tell Parker Brennan was home, he just let him walk into the kitchen and find her putting the macaroni in the oven.

"Bones! I'm glad you're home, I missed you so much."

Brennan unwound Parker's arms from her waist and picked him up."

"I missed you too Sweetheart, very much."Brennan held onto parker a bit longer and sat him down," go play with your Dad while I finish dinner."

"Okay."

Brennan watched him go and turned her attention to the brownies that were almost done. After a dinner Brennan took Sammy though his night time routine and once he was down she joined Parker and Booth for a movie. By the end of the movie Parker was snuggled in Brennan's lap his head on her chest sleeping soundly. Booth looked over; Brennan was running a hand absently through his hair."Bones let me get him in bed."

Brennan looked down at the sleeping boy in her lap, "no, I'll do it; I need to check on Sam."

"Okay."

Brennan eased up and carried Parker to his room tucking him in and going down the hall to Sam's room, seeing that the baby was sleeping soundly, she smiled and went to Booth.

"Everybody's asleep."

"That's good. Bones you did great with Sammy, he hates to go grocery shopping, Angela watches him on Saturday afternoons so I can go without a screaming baby."

"Thanks Booth, it's the cart Sam doesn't like, he does better if you hold him."

Booth smiled and placed an innocent kiss on Brennan cheek before leading her to their room.


End file.
